Don't Blink
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Bakura never thought he’ll say good bye to the love of his life after close to sixty-five years. The day happens sooner then he thought and it scares him. Will he ever have the chance to say his final “I love you?”


***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I had this cute idea remembering the song "Blink" or was it "Don't Blink" This is a sad fic and I hope Ryou fans don't kill me. The poem Kura will say near the end is mine I couldn't decide who it represent most so I'll let you guys decide on that one who he's talking about. This is a yoai fic and hope you guys enjoy. ^^;**

**Bakura: How is it sad woman?**

**Arashi: Er….don't worry about it Kura ^^ Ryou disclaimer please?**

**Ryou*nods*: Arashi doesn't own Me, Kura or any of the cast of Yugioh. Thanks for reading. ^^**

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

_**Bakura talking to Ryou using mind link**_

_Ryou talking to Bakura using mind link_

Summary-Bakura never thought he'll say good bye to the love of his life after close to sixty-five years. The day happens sooner then he thought and it scares him. Will he ever have the chance to say his final "I love you?"

* * *

Don't Blink

Bakura stares at the bed feeling tears in his eyes. He watches the fragile chest go up and down then glances at the heart monitor. He sighs wondering what happen to be like this. He's not as young he use to be same for his love. He touches the pale hand smiling as it curls automatically around his. He whispers lovingly to his hikari. "You'll pull through this Ryou."

He heard the door open getting him to glance up to find their children watching him with curiosity. He sighs calling out gently, "Come on it brats and see how your Dad is."

The short of the two adults smiles walking in tears in her eyes. She touches her adopted father's cheek tears burning in her brown eyes similar to the man on the hospital's bed. Her natural silver hair bordering to white falls in her eyes. She calls out to her brother tearfully, "Akikta come towards daddy. He needs us right now."

Akikta gulps moving closer his reddish-brown eyes gaze over the laughing lines on the albino man's face. His father always either laughs or smiles at anything and his mild temper and teasing filling their childhood days. He love Ryou as a real parent and been told he looks like both him and Bakura. They are his parents that love him and his sister, Reiko with their hearts.

"Dad did they say anything about daddy?" Akikta ask going back to his childhood name for Ryou.

Bakura sighs softly staring at his husband close to Sixty-five years. He knew his chances to live are slim but that didn't stop Bakura from hoping. He'll never admit it to anyone including that pharaoh he needs Ryou in his life to keep him balance.

He chokes of fighting the tears in his voice thinking of the words that floats in his mind. "They said he may have a thirty percent chance he'll make it the night. The heart attack appears faster and it was a good thing brought him in on time. He could have died in my arms."

Reiko sobs sitting across her stern parent not quite believing the words. "He got to pull through Papa! Daddy's strong and loves us dearly."

Akikta nods as a few tears roll down his cheeks. He bows his head hugging his sister tightly fighting the urge to scream to the heavens. Wanting to know why they want such a kind soul that could be any angels in their eyes. He whimpers wishing his dad is awake to hold him close whispering the soothing words.

Everyone stiffen as the heart monitor begins to beep still for a couple of minutes. Bakura stares eyes wide not sure what to do almost in a trance like stat he begins to talk feverishly. "Ryou…Hikari please don't do this to me now. I…I …..I ll-lov-"

He stops as Reiko calls out to a nurse walking by. "Someone help something is wrong with my father!"

The nurse phones for a couple of doctors to come. Many doctors came pushing out the small family into the hall. Akikta and Reiko had to drag their father as he yells curses at the doctors. Bakura shakes slightly feeling the tears sting more painfully as he tries the link between them.

_**Hikari can you hear me?**_

A soft spoke answer rather weak then normal answers him breaking his heart at the sound of it. _Yami what's going on? The pain it hurts really bad and feels like my body is on fire._

_**Love you're in the hospital. Rei just call for the doctors for you. I...I'm so sorry for not seeing the signs of the heart attack**_

_Please don't blame yourself Kura. I know you didn't mean to but it happens almost every day. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end._

Before Bakura could reply Ryou close the link between the blocking the pain he's in. the man felt unsure what to do. When he was younger he might have done something brash by sending the doctors and nurses to the shadows. He's not like that any more thanks to his sweet hikari. He clenches his fist tight and didn't notice his and Ryou's kids hug him tight.

Reiko mutters softly, "Dad everything is going to be alright."

Bakura just nod not really seeing or hearing anything till one of the doctors came out of his love's room. The sadness in the woman's eye got the two young adults gasp while their father holds a man whose heart is broken. No words have to be spoken till the doctor announces sadly, "He's not going to make it that much longer. It might be best to say your good-byes to him while you can."

Bakura pushes the two younger adults back into the room standing outside listening to both of their words to their other parent.

"Daddy please don't give up yet or die! We need you. Papa needs you despite how stubborn you are. I want you to be able to hold your grandkids and give them your love. I love you daddy! "Reiko tells the slowly dying man as tears stream down her cheeks. Then she hugs him and kisses his cold cheek.

Akikta goes next being more like Bakura getting the said man to smile proudly. "Those damn quacks are nothing daddy. Reiko is right since I want those things myself. I love you daddy."

Both adults left their father side going to their other father trembling knowing his goodbye is going to be heart wrenching. They move to one side of the room till he comes in. they didn't really want him to be along if they could help it. They crack small smiles at the glare he sends in their direction. He didn't notice his love's eyes open a bit a smile on his face. Ryou gives a silent chuckle ignoring the obvious pain he's in. He heard his children's good byes and knew his time is getting closer to the end. He wants to say a lot of things to Bakura if the other isn't stubborn. He grabs Bakura's hand squeezing it gently getting his yami to jump slightly and stare at him. He could see the hint of tears in those reddish-brown eyes he always drowns in.

Ryou calls out to the two young adults in the room coughing after he done so. "Can I have time with your father alone, please?"

Bakura grumbles incoherent words under his breath as Reiko and Akikta nod walking out the door. He shook his head before smiling almost softly down at Ryou. He could see Ryou is fighting to live long enough to say a few words.

"Bakura please don't do anything rash." Ryou whispers softly.

Bakura smiles slightly knowing the scolding is heartfelt and special. The feeling of it being his last one breaks his heart and the pain flows through him. He answers softly taking his love's hand kissing it softly. "I won't hikari."

The dying man giggles seeing the truth in his Yami's eyes. His eyes widen suddenly feeling another attack coming on. He couldn't tell Kura his time is shortening. He got to let the other know he loves him even after he dies. He begins to cough harshly getting the man besides him to watch unsure and scared. They both knew there's nothing that the doctors can do.

Ryou asks his voice weaker then before, "Kura can you please hold me?"Bakura nods brokenly crawling besides his sweet hikari clinging to him as if his life depends on it. He rubs the smaller man's back gently fighting the tears that's ready to fall. He could feel the breathing slowing down along with the heartbeat terrifying Bakura with each passing moment.

He mutters softly not sure if Ryou heard or not. "I love you Ryou and I'm glad to have you in my life. I'm so sorry for all the things I've done when we were younger."

Ryou smiles softly speaking with his dying breath getting the unshed tears to fall. "I love you too, Bakura. You've been forgiven years ago."

The sound of the heart machine beeping and the straight line signaling the man is finally gone. The doctors and the young adults come into the sight of the man hugging his dead husband tight whispering "I love you" and "I'm sorry" Over and over.

* * *

Bakura stares at the fresh buried grave of his sweet hikari, lover and husband. He sighs softly kind of grateful that their friends made it. It shook him up when Atemu hugs him tightly and tells him his apologies. Of all people to hear it from first had to be from the baka pharaoh. In a way he's grateful for that though he's not going to say that to his face.

He could hear Reiko and Akikta telling the others how Ryou been doing before his passing. He gives a shaky smile reading the inscription on the beautiful angel shape tombstone. _"_Ryou you are going to be always missed and be in our hearts. He's a wonderful Friend, Lover, Fellow hikari, father and Husband."

Bakura let a couple of tears roll down his cheeks as he grabs the small bouquet of flowers placing them on the grave. He murmurs brokenly a small poem he written for his love that he been planning to say on their anniversary.

"The rose is ancient,mysterious and also special craved with glows beautifully while the sun sets beyond the rose petals are usually calm becomes dangerous waves when a storm Rose calms down as night comes with its elegant,the wonderful starts that glitter soft breeze of the nigh airIts meant to be loved but the rose comes with a mysterious wonders are strange to the rest of the galaxy."

Standing behind Bakura as an angel Ryou smiles and hugs him tightly. "I love you, my sweet thief of a Yami."

Bakura smiles hearing his love's voice once more and echoes the words. "I love you too Hikari."

* * *

**Arashi: I know this is a sad fic as I said in the beginning. *sniffs*It's so sad Poor Ryou! Please read and review**


End file.
